The Path That's for You
by XoXoSilvercloudXoXo
Summary: Silverpaw padded through the forest quietly, her pawsteps hardly crunching on any leaves. Suddenly, a voice startled her. "What are you here for?" /rated M just in casie/
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

LeafClan - the cats of LeafClan live in a water and forest and know how to swim

**Leader: **Sagestar – _light brown tabby tom with green eyes_

**Deputy: **Birdfeather – _dark gray she-cat_

**Medicine Cat: **Crowsong – _black tom with light blue eyes_

…

Warriors:

Shadowfrost – _black she-cat with white splotches_

Flameheart – _bright orange tabby tom_

Berrytail - _black she-cat with blue eyes_

Foxstripe - _reddish tom with pale blue eyes_

Goldenfur – _golden she-cat with amber eyes_

Hollystorm – _tortoiseshell she-cat with a white-tipped tail_

_Apprentice, Snowpaw_

Jaywing – _blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes_

Lilypool – _cream she-cat_

Leafwhisker – _gray tabby tom_

_Apprentice, Silverpaw_

Blizzardfrost – _white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye_

Honeyshade – _golden and white tabby she-cat_

Shrewpelt – _brownish gray tom_

Spidertail – _gray and black tom with a long tail_

Bumblefoot - _white tom with gray dapples and fluffy tail_

Apprentices:

Silverpaw- _light gray tabby she-cat with forest green eyes_

Snowpaw - _snow-white she-cat with frosty blue eyes_

Queens:

Bluecloud – _light gray tabby she-cat_ (Kitted: Flutterkit, Shadekit)

Sadie – (Expecting Spidertail's kits)

Kits:

Flutterkit - _creamy she-kit with light blue eyes_

Shadekit -_black and white tom with amber eyes_

Elders:

Sunstorm – pale orange tom

Swiftfall – brown tabby she-cat

* * *

**Territory**

**High Oaks: **These tall trees were scorched in a fire many, many moons ago, but are now recovered enough for a whole clan of cats to rest in each one. Also the BreezeClan border.

**Lake of Flowers: **This meadow of herbs and plants is where a medicine cat goes to collect herbs. It has almost all the remedies, but lacks honey, poppy flowers and stinging nettle.

**Thunderpath: **This is the border between StoneClan and LeafClan. But be careful crossing! The monsters give off fumes and spray up grit, and a cat could easily break a bone or even be killed under the paws of one of these big, unnaturally shiny beasts.

**Small Water:** This is where the river runs out, into a shallow pool below. The apprentices go here to bring back moss from here, and can bury soiled moss under the dead leaves.

**The Training Hollow: **A large hollow sheltered by very tall trees, so the apprentices can train in any weather. The ground is covered in soft pine needles, so you won't have to be running to the medicine cat!

**Mossrocks: **This is where the LeafClan cats go to relax. The opening in the top of the trees lets sunlight pour through and warm these moss covered rocks. The rushing water helps lull you to sleep, and can be used as a water source.

**The Gorge: **The FireClan border. If you climb the boulders carefully, you'll probably make it across, but foolhardy cats who leap at it are at the risk of death. So be careful!

**Glistening Meadow: **LeafClan's version of the Moonpool. When night falls, a cat will travel to the heart of LeafClan territory. When the flowers start to glow, you slowly chew one to let the juice flow over your tongue It gives you a temporary meeting with StarClan.

**A Tour of LeafClan's camp**

**Leader's Den: **You guessed it, this den belongs to Sagestar. The petrified tree that shelters the den is perfect for laying on to bask in the sun.

**Warriors Den: **All the warriors in LeafClan get their beauty sleep. It has a wide opening, so even the largest cats can fit through.

**Medicine Cat's Den: **This is Crowsong's den. Like Jayfeather did, they store their herbs in a crack in the wall. The opening is small, so no trespassers will be able to get out easily.

**Apprentices Den: **Hidden behind a wall of rock, this den would be safe from invaders.

**Nursery:** An overhang of thick, waxy leaves that give shade to the kits and queens in greenleaf, and shelter from the wind and snow in leafbare.

**Elders Den: **This large pile of sticks is known as the elders den! It may look rough on the outside, but it's dense and cozy on the inside. Perfect for resting old bone bags!

**Skybranch: **A large, curved branch that overlooks Sagestar's den. He can easily leap up onto it to make announcements.

* * *

_Prologue_**  
**

**I**t was night in the forest. Not a sound could've been made, except for the rustle of a bush as a she-cat pushed through. Her chest was heaving as she dove into the trees. Another cat bounded after her, his strong muscles rippling through his fur as he pounced on the she-cat.

"I told you," he growled under his breath. "I told you you'd pay one day Poolheart."

Poolheart winced as he dug his claws into her skin. "Please...please don't do it Shrewpelt. I know you're better than this."

Shrewpelt's amber eyes blazed. "And I know _you _could have been better by not doing that to me." He smiled darkly. "But it's too late for that now, isn't it?"

"I have _kits _Shrewpelt, just let me go!" Poolheart struggled beneath his paws, but it did no good. The tom killed her with a quick snap to the neck, and licked his lips, satisfied.

"Let's see what you have to say now." Shrewpelt grabbed the dead she-cat by the scruff and dropped her in the nearby river. The tom turned toward LeafClan camp and padded forward. "And _I'll _be the one dealing with your kits."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope you all like my story! :{) mustache please**

* * *

Silverpaw's POV

Silverpaw exited camp, autumn leaves crunching beneath her paws. Oh, how she loved leaf-fall and its colors. Bumblepaw stared at her with his amber eyes. She turned her head, looking back at him. "What?" she mewed.

He snapped back to reality. "Uh- nothing. I was just looking at a fly that was buzzing around on your nose."

Silverpaw snorted. "Yeah right." The tabby she-cat leaped onto a dry leaf, scattering brush all over Bumblepaw.

"Hey!" he purred in amusement. He swatted her ear playfully, standing up on his hind legs. Soon they came upon the BreezeClan border. The gray and white tom sniffed the air. "Looks like someone's been marking the borders. And sharp." he murmured.

Silverpaw emerged from the bushes with a vole in her jaws. "Don't leave all the work for _me, _or else Blizzardfrost is gonna get you." She padded over to him, her green eyes serious.

Bumblepaw sighed. "It's fine if I get in trouble, then it'll be my fault and not yours. Come on, let's head back." He led Silverpaw back to where the rest of the patrol stood.

"Took you long enough," Blizzardfrost stated. "Next time waste more time on hunting and not socializing." Her multi-colored gaze darted to Bumblepaw. "And where is your prey?"

The apprentice gulped. "I-er, was too busy checking the BreezeClan border and-"

"What were you doing near the BreezeClan border?" Lilypool interrupted, lashing her tail in annoyance.

Silverpaw came to his defense. "We saw a patrol and fought them off..." Blizzardfrost grimaced. "...with words!" the silver she-cat finished.

"Whatever, we're still waiting for Leafwhisker to come back anyway," the white cat meowed. With those words, the gray tabby tom slid out of the trees with two squirrels in his mouth.

"Not very healthy, but it's all I got." Leafwhisker beckoned the other four cats to go back to camp.

|__end of page__|

When Silverpaw entered the LeafClan shelter, she set her vole down on the fresh-kill pile. Her sister, Snowpaw was chatting with Foxstripe. _Why does she have to be so moony over toms? _She thought to herself, grabbing a plump thrush instead. Bumblepaw bounded over to her, picking up a sparrow. "May I sit with you?" he joked.

Silverpaw smiled. " Of course you can." As they finished up the last bit of their prey, she stretched. "Maybe if you're lucky Sagestar will organize your ceremony."

"I wish," Bumblepaw looked over at Sky Branch.

Silverpaw gazed over to the apprentice den longingly. "I'll be in the den. Just wake me if there's anything important okay?" She looked over her shoulder to see Bumblepaw blink affectionately as she walked away. The she-cat settled down in her nest, curling her tail over her nose. She sighed in content as she drifted off into sleep.

...

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" Two amber eyes stared down at her as she opened hers groggily.

"Wha...?" Silverpaw sat up, giving herself a quick wash. "Bumblepaw what-"

"Bumble_foot._" the tom corrected.

The apprentice stared in disbelief at her former denmate. "You mean I missed your warrior ceremony?" Silverpaw's green eyes were wide, but then softened. She was proud of Bumblefoot, even if he was leaving the apprentice den. "Wow...I just- I-"

Bumblefoot rasped his tongue over her head. "Well I gotta run, Snowpaw invited me to go walk in the woods with her and Hollystorm."

Silverpaw cocked her head to one side, and then shook it. "Oh um...bye then. See you tonigh- I mean, tomorrow." The gray and white warrior gave her one last look and slid out, his fluffy gray tail dissapearing._ I have to figure out why my _sister _of all cats would ask, _She thought, creeping out of the den silently. The sun was almost down, and she quickly lied to Jaywing that she was going to get some fresh air. As she followed the scent trail of her littermate, she realized that Hollystorm's scent wasn't there at all. _Snowpaw obviously wanted some 'alone' time with Bumblefoot, _She rolled her eyes at the thought.

A cold breeze blew in her face, causing her to squint. Abruptly, a she-cat's voice was heard further into the trees. "...Bumblefoot...please...once...know...you...need...it."

Silverpaw tiptoed towards the noise, nosing her way through the bushes. Finally she came to a clearing, where Snowpaw's white pelt shown visibly. She was in a crouch...a mating crouch!

Bumblefoot mounted her, purring as he did so. Silverpaw's heart shattered as she watched the two. _How could he do that..._ She wondered if she ever actually loved Bumblefoot, but she didn't want to think about that now. Silverpaw raced back to camp, wanting nothing but the warmth of someone's fur.


	3. Chapter 2

***Sighs* Poop I actually finished chapter one without redoing it! No flaming please by the way!  
~Cloudy :{) mustache**

**(P.S. each chapter I alternate POVs between Snowpaw, Silverpaw, and Bumblefoot. And I know it seems just romancy right now, but soon the adventure will begin.)**

* * *

_Bumblefoot's POV_

|__end of page__|

A rustle in the bushes caused Bumblefoot to stop. It was followed by sobs, and he got off of Snowpaw.

"Wha-Bumblefoot!" Snowpaw hissed, her jaw hanging open.

Bumblefoot shook his head. "Oh no..." He had a feeling he knew what the mysterious sound was. The tom shot back to camp, Snowpaw catching up slowly.

"Bumblefoot, wait!" she yowled. But he ignored the she-cat. As he entered LeafClan camp, he asked Jaywing where Silverpaw was.

"I think she went into the apprentice den to sleep why-" the warrior didn't have time to finish when Bumblefoot darted over to the apprentice den quickly. He stuck his head in to find Silverpaw asleep, snoring cutely.

_Ugh now how are you gonna apologize? _He asked himself, creeping in quietly. _I sure don't want to be stalker and watch her while she sleeps...that'd be creepy. _He lay down in his old nest next to her, licking her cheek. "Sweet dreams," he murmured.

...

When the tom awoke, sunlight crept into the den, Snowpaw had curled up next to his stomach, making him uncomfortable. "Snowpaw, what're you doing?"

The white she-cat giggled. "Oh I don't know, what are _you _doing here?" She flicked her tail across his nose.

Bumblefoot blushed as he realized he's slept in the apprentices' den all night. Silverpaw began to stir, pawing her nose and murmuring in her sleep. Finally, her eyes blinked open."Bumblefoot, what're you doing?" She stood up on all fours, facing him.

"I'm sorry I-I-"

"Wanted to spend some time with Snowpaw? Yeah I get it." The silver tabby she-cat angrily stormed out of the den and out into the clearing.

Snowpaw watched her sister exit. "What got in up _her _pelt?"

_Me._ Bumblefoot sighed as he slipped out of the den as well. He approached Silverpaw, nudging her muzzle up. "What are you doing here?" she asked, sounding depressed.

"Look, we need to talk."

Silverpaw sighed. "I don't know _what_ you were thinking last night. And yes, I saw you and my sister."

Bumblefoot beckoned her with his tail. "Come on. Just one walk, and if you forgive me, you forgive me. But if you don't...it's my fault."

Silverpaw agreed, following him out of camp. Bumblefoot was silent for a moment, twitching his whiskers nervously. "So...have any dreams?"

The apprentice looked at him strangely. "No."

He led her into a small clearing, a huge oak tree sheltering them. "Race you to the top," he challenged.

Silverpaw smiled. "Okay, but I'm positive I'm gonna beat you fair and _square._" She raced up the tree, skipping a couple branches as she went.

Bumblefoot shook his head. "You've got it all wrong," he shouted. He leaped up, going fast on the first few, but lost his balance a little on the last one.

Silverpaw sat at the top licking her forepaw casually. "Told you," she laughed.

Bumblefoot flicked her nose with his tail. She licked him on the nose, causing him to blush. "S-sorry," she mewed, pulling back.

"It's fine," the gray and white tom insisted, lying down on the thick branch to look at the stars. Silverpaw lay her head on his paws, closing her eyes.

"Good night Bumblefoot."

Bumblefoot rasped his tongue between her ears. "I have one more question," he remembered.

"What is it?"

"Do you still love me?"

"I'll always love you, Bumblefoot."


	4. Chapter 3

**S**nowpaw wandered into the murky forest, casting her senses to every tree and sound. _I don't think this is LeafClan territory. _The unfamiliar silence of the place made her shiver from ears to tail. Suddenly a screech of pain sounded from further into the undergrowth. The apprentice quickly bounded forward, her fur damp from the moist air.

A dark brown tabby tom stared at his victim with cold, icy blue eyes. "Now, are you to not betray me _again?_" he hissed, holding his paw on the cat's bloody chest.

The cat beneath his claws struggled, and then lay still for a moment. Snowpaw widened her eyes in fear, backing away when she stepped on a twig. It splintered in half, sending a deafening _crack _through the air.

"Who's there?" the tom's voice called, his pawsteps getting closer. Snowpaw fled, running as fast as her legs could carry her. A clump of bushes lay in her path, where she scrambled into them quickly.

* * *

Her breath was fast, and her heart was beating rapidly as she woke up. A cut on her pad stung, and she was the only one in the apprentice den. Where had her sister gone? She licked her paw and ran it over her ear, trying to hide any flaws that signaled she might have been out. A dappled face appeared in the den's entrance. It was Hollystorm, her mentor.

"Are you ready to go on a patrol?" she asked, her amber eyes gleaming.

Snowpaw sighed. "I guess..."

Hollystorm tilted her head to one side. "What got up your pelt? You can tell me you know."

The apprentice shook her head. "No, it's okay...it's just...have you seen Bumblefoot and Silverpaw by any chance?" She noticed it was the right moment to ask somebody.

Hollystorm looked over her shoulder. "No, I don't-oh, gotta go!"

Snowpaw puffed out a short breath. "Yeah...no help _whatsoever._" She slid out of the brambles, shaking her fur out as she glimpsed Bumblefoot pad into camp with Silverpaw. _Now for the questions,_ she thought, bounding over to them.

Silverpaw looked happy, and so did Bumblefoot. "Oh hey Snowpaw," the gray and white tom mewed before rushing over to the fresh-kill pile.

"Didn't you two even _bother _to hunt for your own Clan?" the white she-cat assumed, her whiskers twitching irritably.

Her sister looked turned to her littermate. "I'm sorry okay? Just...forget it. I'll go hunt later." With that the tabby she-cat joined Bumblefoot by the pile of prey.

Snowpaw growled shortly after. "That little..." she murmured, realizing that she had been running off with Bumblefoot. _But I did that too... _She shook the good side of her out and stormed put of camp. A breeze settled in her fur, but Snowpaw shrugged it off with a flash of anger. Her sister was _unbelievable! _

Suddenly a voice startled her thoughts. "Well, well, well. Look who came back to see me."

* * *

**So guys, how'd you like it? I know, I sorta made Silverpaw a Mary Sue in here but I'll fix it in her POV. (next chapta!)**

**~Cloudy~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hai thar!**

**Well, basically we're back to Silverpaw, (me) and there's a new cat in the thingy so...you'll find out once you read! *WARNING* A rated M scene is in this chapter...  
~Cloudy~**

* * *

Silverpaw crouched in the marshy ground beside the over- flown ditch, staring intently into its murky depths. She could hear the roaring of the waterfall that lay a few meters away. The fast flowing water was rushing past just beyond the over-flown ditch and Silverpaw felt a familiar shiver pass through her when she thought of what it would be like to fall off the log bridge that lay at the top of the waterfall, to be swept along in the gorge, that to fall down the waterfall and be drowned by the raging waters at the bottom.

There was a ripple as the water in the ditch trembled with movement. Silverpaw tensed; this was what she was looking for. In the flash of a mouse's heartbeat, her paw shot out and she flung something from the water. The frog, for that was what it was, landed stunned on the floor and Silverpaw darted over and killed it with a bite that crushed its skull.

The silver tabby glanced around for her a nearby warrior, and tracked down the scent of Foxstripe. "Foxstripe?" she called out, padding forward.  
The reddish tom pushed himself out of the trees with two mice in his jaws. "Nice frog," the young warrior teased between his catch. His blue eyes sparkled with humor. Silverpaw snorted.

"I'll bet _you've _never caught a frog before." Her tail twitched as she held her head up defiantly.

Foxstripe rolled his eyes. "Whatever, come on; we should get back to camp." As he led the way back to LeafClan shelter, Silverpaw followed his snake-like tail.

"So...things have been going on between you and Bumblefoot huh?" Foxstripe asked without looking at her.

Silverpaw sighed. "I...I don't know...I mean my sister seems _really _jealous and all and I don't know what to do about it." Why was Foxstripe asking these strange questions?

A rumble sounded in Foxstripe's throat. "My brother was always the attractive one," he mewed. Silverpaw thought she heard sadness in his tone.

"You're good-looking too," she muttered, blushing a bit.

Foxstripe looked over to her. "Stop trying to be nice," he sighed. "Bumblefoot's always gonna be better than me. You know that."

Silverpaw winced slightly as his amber- no, blue eyes burned into her green pools. "S-sorry," she stuttered. She had imagined he was Bumblefoot. Foxstripe smiled, flicking his tail across her back. "It's ok," he reassured her casually.

As they began nearing LeafClan camp, Silverpaw began to feel something near her...lower parts. _What _is _this? _she thought, putting her tail between her legs. "Er...Foxstripe, I'll meet you back at camp...I...I think I smell prey."

She fled into the trees, where a nice enclosing of bushes lay. She sat down, spreading her legs wide open. Her folds were...wet! She started to rub with her paw, causing moans to escape from her mouth. _There has to be some way to explain this..._The she-cat stopped abruptly, hearing a rustle in the bushes. Two blue eyes were watching, a red muzzle along with it. "Foxstripe?" she shouted, getting up on all fours.

The red tom slid into the small clearing. "I saw you...doing that." His eyes glinted mischievously. He took some steps closer, his member peeking out of its sheath.

Silverpaw took short breaths. "I-I don't know if I'm ready, Foxstripe. I haven't even mated with Bumblefoot yet," she said uncertainly.

Foxstripe pushed her onto the ground, his warm breath against her neck. "If you relax...it'll be better for you and me," he whispered. He immediately started lapping at her clit, teasing her by rubbing his dick against her folds. He flipped the she-cat over, grabbing her scruff while mounting her. "Are you ready?" he purred between her scruff.

Silverpaw shut her eyes tight. "I'm ready." As Foxstripe entered her, she felt a jolt of pain as he pumped slowly. But soon it turned into pleasure as she moaned.

"Oh...uh...Fox_stripe_!" she called out, bucking her hips back, making him go further inside of her entrance.

"You're...so...tight!" He shot his seed into her, panting as he lapped at her ear.

"I think...I think I'm gonna..._cum!_" Silverpaw squirted her juices all over the floor, Foxstripe licking it up quickly. They both lay on the ground, looking at each other. Silverpaw smiled as she licked Foxstripe's ear. "Come on, let's get back to camp."

She got up, licking her fur all over. Foxstripe brushed his pelt against hers. "So, how'd you like it?" he mewed.

Silverpaw purred. "I _loved _it."

* * *

**Pltthh...I feel like this chapter was too rushed. Should I redo it? **

**(a) Yes**

**(b) No**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay...I really wanna make this chapter better, so here ya go!**

**~Cloudy~**

* * *

Bumblefoot awoke in the warriors den, his ears twitching. He heard a couple of cats enter camp, murmuring quietly together. The tom sat up quickly, poking his head out of the den. Foxstripe stood with Silverpaw, his tail laid on her shoulder. _What? _Bumblefoot narrowed his eyes as Silverpaw made her way to the apprentices' den. Foxstripe stretched in the darkening clearing, his whiskers quivering. He suddenly turned in Bumblefoot's direction, causing the other warrior to duck his head back inside.

_Oh dear StarClan, what was Silverpaw doing with him? _he asked himself, breathing a little heavily. He settled back down, the soft breathing of other cats carrying him off into a dream.

...

Bumblefoot awoke in the Glistening Meadow, dew strung on each one of the long stalks of grass. One single flower stood beside him, its petals seeming to say _Bumblefoot, come see StarClan! _But he hesitated to chew the magical flowers. As he neared a beech tree, a sound in the undergrowth made him jump. _It's just the wind, _he reassured himself, even though there was no wind. Why was he in the place where medicine cats came? Was it because he was destined to be one? No, that was impossible.

Another rustle startled him. A wiry golden she-cat appeared out of nowhere, starlight twinkling in her eyes. _"Hello Bumblefoot,"_ she purred, a thousand of her seeming to surround the frightened tom.

The gray and white cat was almost shaking. "W-Who are you?" He started to back away, his tail quivering.

"You don't know me silly? From the old nursery stories? Ugh, what happened to the warriors these days!" she mewed, half to herself. Each time Bumblefoot stepped away, she took a giant step closer.

Bumblefoot gulped. "Wait...you're...Eaglestar the Great! But...they always told us you were...uh, a tom."

Eaglestar sighed. "Of _course._ Typical queens. I've been trying to send Crowsong messages to tell them that I am not a beetle-brained tom!" She paused, as if she forgot Bumblefoot were there. "Oh, ahem...sorry about that," she apologized. "But anyhow, let's get to the real subject here." She flicked her tail and a star appeared next to her.

Bumblefoot widened his eyes like a kit would have. "How'd you do that?" he asked in disbelief. He hadn't heard of any StarClan cat that could summon stars.

Eaglestar smiled. "Well, I _am _Eaglestar the _Great _aren't I?" The star floated around, slowly taking the shape of a cat. The shiny orb whirled around Bumblefoot's nose, almost making him sneeze. "Now, for the prophecy, don'tchya think?"

"Er, excuse me for being rude...but what prophecy exactly?" Bumblefoot asked cluelessly, his amber eyes pleading.

Eaglestar raised her eyebrows as if saying, _Seriously dude? _The golden she-cat then sighed. "How come you don't know?"

Bumblefoot gasped as if he wanted to object, but just kept his words steady. "Nobody exactly told me I guess?" he supposed. Nobody hadn't even _mentioned _a prophecy. Or was it just something he didn't know about? The star-cat was standing still, as if waiting for instructions. With another twitch of Eaglestar's tail, the formation did tiny flips in the air, leaving stardust floating behind. The golden she-cat sat down on her haunches, closing her eyes.

"Um...what are you-"

"Shhh," Eaglestar demanded, deep in thought. "I have to think in order to recite the prophecy."

_How do you even get the prophecy? And why is it for me? _Bumblefoot had recently been asking himself questions inside his head, which made him feel less confident about becoming the cat he wanted to be. Finally Eaglestar shot open her shining eyes, shaking her head a bit. "Woo! That was _awesome_!" Bumblefoot liked her character, the way she acted like she was young when in fact that she wasn't young at all. The next thing she did was take a deep breath.

"Are you ready, Bumblefoot of LeafClan?" she murmured, staring at him intensely.

Bumblefoot nodded, even though he wasn't even quite sure what he _was _ready for. Eaglestar began:

_"One cat will rise, above all of the forest_

_One other shall join, but when fighting darkness will be demolished._

_The light of StarClan will be wiped out,_

_if one single cat doesn't save them without a doubt._

_The forest will crack in two, the ground will split_

_everlasting love won't win this battle, no one can help it."_

Eaglestar began to dissapear, her body becoming transparent. Bumblefoot mumbled for her to wait, but his eyes soon closed.

* * *

**So...how'd I do on a scale of 1-4? Tell me and R&R!**

**Thanks, ~Cloudy~**


End file.
